253 schizophrenics originally selected for chronic disability (X equals 16 year duration of illness) were rehabilitated and released in mid-1950's. A book about the program, The Vermont Story, was published. A Five-Year Follow-Up study showed 2/3 of cohort were being effectively maintained in the community. This proposed research is a twenty-year follow-up of the same cohort. The pilot study has located 89 percent of the original cohort. A community questionnaire designed to account for functioning-over-time will be utilized with field interviews and the MSER to ascertain information such items as social competency, occupational history, use of community support systems, impact on family systems, and current mental status profile. Hospital records will be searched for rates of recidivity, type of symptomatology, and premorbid adjustment history. Many classic and newly published scales will quantify life adjustment profiles. The results should significantly contribute a more detailed and precise delineation of (1) community care concept for long-stay patients, (2) impact on family life, (3) types of employers who hire such people, (4) rate of recidivity, and (5) prognostic predictors correlated with outcome variables.